Third Sino-Japanese War
The Third Sino-Japanese War was an armed conflict fought between the democratic nation of Japan and the communist state of China sometime during the Chinese expansion across Asia during the mid-21st Century. The war began on August 14th, 2048 after a Chinese vessel, the Shi Lang, was sunked by a Japanese sub and China responded by sinking a Japanese destroyer. The in the following months, Chinese forces would invade and occupy the Japanese islands of Okinawa and Kyshu and push forwards into mainland Japan while the Japanese held their ground against their Chinese agressores. The Japanese resistance eventually forced China to invade and occupy their other neighbors and ultimately pressure Japan into surrendering on January 1st, 2050. Background Yellow Sea Incidents During the spring of 2048, a Chinese aircraft carrier known as the Shi Lang was patrolling the Yellow Sea in territory that China had claimed for itself. During this time, there was an intense territorial dispute between China and Japan and after the Shi Land made it into territory of the Yellow Sea claimed by Japan, it was sunk by a Japanese sub and destroyed. This outraged the Chinese government as they made a list of demands to Japan and threaten military action if they weren't met within a weak. The demands weren't met and soon, a Japanese destroyer was destroyed by a Chinese sub and Okinawa was invaded and occupied by Chinese forces. Okinawa Atrocities Following the invasion of Okinawa in August, the Japanese navy was deployed to liberate the island but were soon faced with intense resistance from the Chinese navy who reduced them into border skirmishes and as a result, Japan was forced to abandon Okinawa to the Chinese until they would penetrate the Chinese defenses. Meanwhile, Chinese general Wen Sun was sent into Okinawa and became the military governor of the island and soon ordered that the Chinese forces begin sementing their presence on the island. In the following months, thousands of Okinawa residents fled the island and came back to mainland Japan with horror stories of countless villages being torched to the ground, male villagers being executed and the women and children being raped and murdered and countless others being tortured and interrogated by the Chinese. This caused outrage back at the mainland and the Japanese Prime Minister, Ota Shusui had adressed the people of Japan calling the actions of China a decleration of war and that Japan wouldn't surrender and to prove his point, he apointed Japanese General Tokuma Joben to lead the Japanese war effort against China. Shortly afterwards, race riots broke out across Japan as Japanese nationalists attacked and even killed Japanese with Chinese ethnicity. History First Strikes and Korea Following the occupation of Okinawa, Japan declared war on China and the latter had done the same to the former. As a result, war was officially declared and the conflict would slowly escelate as the two sides battled it out across Japan. The first strikes were in the Yellow Sea where numerous skirmishes between Chinese and Japanese naval vessels had broken out as the Japanese had attempted to break the encirclement around Okinawa and the Chinese saught to retain their control over the island and make it deep into the Japanese mainland. In an attempt to land the first major blow, Japanese rockets were launched at numerous cities in Chinese-occupied Korea and destroyed them all at once hampering China's efforts to mobilize their forces. In response, the Chinese began a firebombing campaign across the Japanese cities of Hiroshima and Kokura which were major industrial hubs for the Japanese military and increased their attacks against Japanese naval forces which forced them to fall back closer to mainland Japan. Japan then went on the defensive as the Japanese had suffered heavy casualties out in the seas and reports began comming in from Okinawa of increased atrocities being commited on the local population such as massacres of entire towns, deportations of Japanese citizens, and the rampant use of captured Japanese women as sex slaves for Chinese soldiers back in the Chinese mainland and occupied Korea. Chinese Invasion of Kyushu After the Japanese were pushed back closer to the mainland, the Chinese navy made a major gamble and launched an offensive operation in which they went down to southern Japan and invaded the Kyushu. In January of 2049, Chinese bombers flew over Kyushu and began attacking Japanese military bases, facilities, and civilian infanstructure and began landing their ground forces on Kyushu's shores. The Chinese forces quickly overran and took over much of Kyushu with the Japanese army being forced to retreat and fell back to neighboring prefectures and established defensive positions. Japan eventually staged a counter-attack as elements of the Japanese forces in Kyushu put up fierce resistance while also getting the support of numerous local militias employeed by the Japanese government who helped out their soldiers and halted the Chinese advance beyond Kyushu. In response to the counter-attack, General Wen Sun ordered that the Chinese forces begin to "purge" Kyushu of "defective elements" and entire towns were ravaged with Chinese soldiers rounding up and executing entire male populations while also raping Japanese women and children. Entire towns were burned town and cities that were once teaming with life and activity were emptied and nearly-abandoned due to the Chinese. After a month of intense fighting, the war was brought to a stalemate. Fall of Southeast Asia By mid-2049, the war was brought to a stalemate with the fighting having been reduced to mere border skirmishes and both China and Japan had nearly exhausted all of their resources and thus, neither side could make any major moves against the other. In an attempt to break Japan's morale and pressure them into surrendering, China began mobilizing their forces and had them sent down towards Southeast Asia where they were to invade and conquere all neighboring countries south of China. Chinese air forces began to fly over the skies of China's southern neighbors as Chinese paratroopers landed and arrived on the shores of the Unified State of Indochina, Thailand, and Burma. The rational was that China saught to protect these nations from "Japanese agression" as Japanese naval fleets had flown near these nations in the past and were also Japanese allies. Few of them were fooled however and mobilized their forces against the Chinese invaders. Resistance was put up and fighting had ensued but, unlinke the Japanese, the Southeast asian nations were unable to put up a strong enought resistance against the Chinese and they fell within months. By December 28th, 2049, the last remnants of the Royal Thai Army had fallen and surrendered leaving all of Southeast Asia under China's sphere of influence. Treaty of Kyoto After the fall of Southeast Asia to China in the winter and the Chinese naval blockades around Indonesia and Malaysia and the increased Chinese military presence and expansion all throughout Asia, the members of the Japanese government gathered and all came to an agreement that Japan was unable to resist China against their rejuvinated military and thus, Prime Minister Shusui contacted Chinese President Shi Zexian and said that he was willing to negotiate a surrender and they would meet in Kyoto to discuess terms. On January 1st, 2050, the leaders of China and Japan gathered and Japan signed the Treaty of Kyoto thus, ending the war with another victory for China. Aftermath China and Japan After the war had ended, Japan was placed under military occupation as the Japanese military stood down and disarmed while the vast forces of the People's Liberation Army poured in and Chinese tanks rolled into the streets of Tokyo. As per the treaty, Japan would be placed under military occupation for an indefinite period of time and promised a 99 year lease on all Japanese military bases. The Japanese central government was dissolved and was replaced with a new communist puppet government with Chinese minister Wen Peng being put in charge as the military governor of Japan. The island nation soon fell to China and was added to the nation's long list of countries under its control and Japan's fall put Asia under further Chinese influence. After the Treaty of Kyoto was signed, the Japanese government and royal family fled into exile and escaped to the United States of America where the American government allowed them to stay in exile and gave them refuge in Hawaii, Southwest Commonwealth. United States President Henry Johnson condemned the Chinese invasion of Japan and released an officialy apology to Japan's exiled leaders saying how America should've been there to protect Japan from communist agression and had anti-communist programs increased across America. Japan was then turned into a protectorate and renamed into the Japanese People's Republic, a communist puppet state with communist loyalists and sympathizers put into power in the new puppet regime and made up its puppet military, the Japanese People's Army. International Reactions Internationally speaking, China was met with condemnation after condemnation from the United Nations calling China's invasion of Japan an unjustified imperialisitc act of agression to the Soviet Union calling China a "corrupt backwater empire-wannabe". Japanese refugees fled their home country and saught refuge in the United States, the Soviet Union, and the European Commonwealth among other nations. Indonesia and Malaysia put their armies on standby as Chinese naval forces encircled their country and invaded them two years later. Category:Events Category:Wars